moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabena
Sabena - Child of Lordaeron ::: A look into the past :Where was one to start when looking on their past to explain their present state? One could start of course at the very beginning, but aside from the fact that she was born in Lordaeron, most of her childhood there was irrelevant to how she became the woman she was today. So it would be that this tale starts in her teen years. When she was thought to be beautiful, and desired. Though she longed often for her solitude and found inspecting the underbelly of the city interesting. Time and time again the sewers wandered. It was there that she was hidden away from the rest of the city when the Scourge came. Plague infecting so many, even her own parents. Watching from the solitude that somehow had kept her safe from the terrors without. :She stayed there for days, only surviving over a small bit of food she had taken there with her on her former trip in. But it did not last, and she would be forced to leave, or perish. Unwilling to stray far, insistent on finding the shells that was formerly her family. Unsure why she needed to, but she did not wish to leave them this way. She took to climbing down into the city below, careful of the new guards, stalking always in shadow to find scraps of food left behind by the former inhabitants. This went on for a couple of weeks, and then, careless, paying no mind to her surroundings she knocked over a crate of glass jars. The clatter as they went spilling forth attracting the ghostly glow of several pairs of eyes. :The first to catch her arm as she tried to escape was somehow familiar to her. Though she screamed in terror, kicking to get away. Her hold was so firm and insistent. That light in her eyes showing recognition as she finally took to looking at her. Those eyes of hers widening as she realized who it was, or at least, formerly was. "Sister!" Her voice was desperate, but she was unsure if she understood her. She surely did not understand the guttural sounds coming from her or those gathering closer. Fear struck at the thought they were about to devourer her. But the former sister held up his hand, speaking to the others. Angry words flying back and forth until an apparent agreement was come upon. :This agreement, would be the start of her new life. The thing that set her apart and made the woman what she was now. The price to pay for intruding on a city that is no longer yours she learned was soft sweet flesh. Cut away with little regard to her screams or comfort. Blood coating her flesh, fresh wounds only carefully bound together by the former father before she was dragged through the city towards the closest open portal. It was just closing as they got there, flickering a few moment as she was shoved through. Spilling out the other end in the underbelly of Dalaran, landing atop a none to happy goblin. The goblin both angry and shocked to see the wounded girl, he took her in, tending her until she was better. Then swiftly set her to work as payment for his 'kindness'. :And thus it was, this woman, now thief came to be. S Category:Stories